Ephemeral Green
by Nagi The Mayfly
Summary: A WK/Yami no Matsuei crossover. AU, read the Author's Notes inside. Started in September 2001.
1. Author's Notes

Ephemeral Green  
  
Author's note  
  
This fanfiction's background inspiration has to be explained since some people just might think some characters (if not all) are awfully out of character.  
This fanfiction was first written for someone -who is as of right now missing- who had written me a fanfiction of his own. I thought I should try and write one too. I play Nagi at PhoenixMUCK (mucks are IRC-type RolePlay spots, for those who were wondering) and he plays Hisoka (from Yami no Matsuei) I have been playing Nagi for more than a year and his character has evolved quite a bit. This is why he isn't the emotionless teenager we see in the series.  
  
Well, I am unfair by saying he was emotionless.. because we all know that's not true. What I took as a basis is that he couldn't quite know just /who/ he was, and he had no real power to take decisions, being a follower and... I'd better keep that for my webpage.  
  
Returning to the fanfiction itself.  
Ephemeral Green is a crossover between Weiss Kreuz and Yami no Matsuei with a main plot a la Kaikan Phrase. Clearly said : The history and struggles of a rock-type band. Oh and.. I just noticed I haven't yet found any names for the bands.. augh! Don't worry, I will soon enough. This is my first fanfic, so difficuties are to be expected!  
How did the band idea came? Well, I surfed across the web.. and suddenly came across a pic from a card game called 'Aquarian age'. I thought.. There it IS! From this particular picture came the inspiration.  
  
Oh and.... Sorry for Schuldich's hair. Don't kill me please. It's the pic's fault I swear.  
  
The players (so far) in no particular order :  
From Weiss Kreuz,  
Brad Crawford - Drummer  
Schuldich - Lead Guitar   
Farfello - Second Guitar  
Nagi - Keyboards, Vocals  
  
From Yami no Matsuei,  
Hisoka - Violin  
Gushoshin (underwent major modifications) - Bass  
  
From Suikoden (Playstation game)  
McDohl  
  
Excpect some other guest characters now and then...   
For comments, catch me on AIM : Nagi the Mayfly  
If you're shy (or if I'm idling) Reviews are the way to go!  
Now on with the show! Enjoy!  
  
~The Mayfly~ January 26th 2002  
3rd review of Author's note 


	2. Meet Under the Stars

It was a bright sunny day in Tokyo. Somehow, stories always start off like this. The birds were singing, flies were lazily zooming through the air and the heat was very intense, crushing, summoning sweat easily and rendering people slow as snails, their energy being melted by the searing hot weather. No wind could be felt at all, the air currents not quite favoring the city today.  
  
Kurosaki Hisoka gave out a heavy sigh as he crashed down the grass, shielding himself from the glaring sun in the shadow of a large tree. The youth snorted then, glaring at the case he carried, fingers clenching the handle tightly, as if he wanted to strangle the innanimate object. His lips set in a perpetual scowl, he hissed out a curse, proceeding to glare at the grass, which was the same color as his eyes. A bright, vivid, luminous green.  
  
Once again, his mother had started throwing things at him, calling him monster, freak and all sorts of words a mother shouldn't call her son. She didn't love him though. She never had. Neither had his father. The only things he was good at were fencing, playing violin and, sadly, reading people's emotions like an open book. This was what always set flames burning in his parents' eyes and had them lock him in his room or throw him outside with either his sword or violin, whichiever they grabbed first.  
  
Eventually, the sixteen year old gave in to the merciless heat's spell and did like most people : laid down and slept. He didn't give a heck if his violin ended up stolen by someone.  
  
  
" You're a lunatic! " the nasal cry ressounded troughout the whole appartment five people shared, along with crashes of dropped miscellenaous objects.   
The German was obviously highly frustrated, from the tone he used, his yell almost causing a local earthquake. He probably had every reason to. Muraki and Jei were at it again. Theses two were awfully strange people, but they had a stint of craziness at times which the others couldn't quite stand.  
" Farfello, goddamnit! " a kick sent an empty juice can bumping on the far wall of their small practice room. Jei was his real name, but somehow Brad had found him this bizarre nickname.  
" Don't talk about God " the crazed man held his guitar pick with a deadly glint in his gold-brown eyes. He was a real nut case, to be perfectly honest. Most people wondered why he wasn't in a mental institution.  
  
  
" Now both of you ... " Brad came up with his calm voice, always the diplomat. " We don't want anything bad happening, do we? " unny, how he included the whole group in this.  
" And why wouldn't we, mister Crawford? " Muraki asked with a grin, using the tone the american-born man detested.   
His taunt seemed to work, the man narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. " Perhaps since this upsets the fragile balance of our group. The unity has been fading to dust since long. " he explained logically.   
" The balance is upset because of him " Jei pointed to the almost unnoticeable young man holding the bass guitar, who immediately lowered his head.  
" Oh? And why is this? Gushoshin is a formidable, talented bass player, in case you never noticed. " Once again, Gushoshin, Gush' for short, was another nickname. It was taken from the brand of candy he ate. He always carried a bag of it around. " He can hold the rythm well " Brad continued with his argument. " For his age, he has icredible talent, which he cultivated by practicing each and every day "  
" ...thus disturbing our sleep " Muraki smirked, making the poor youth cringe.  
" Why is the balance upset, Jei? " he asked again.  
  
" Because he's dressed in white " the insane goldish-eyed man replied.  
  
Within minutes, the red-haired guitarist had packed everything and was walking out of the appartment, announcing that he would never come back. He only spoke two single words then. " I QUIT!! " and he rored so loud that it sent the poor Gush' cowering away in a corner.  
  
Then, Schuldich began to wander aimlessly, hading for nowhere in particular, feeling his dream breaking apart in his hands. Maybe he had just broken it using his own hands. At least that's why he thought.  
As the evening fell, he had ended up almost in the next town, close by the park.  
  
  
The youth yawned in front of his computer, proceeding to rub at his sleepy eyes while he continued yping. He could type one handed and, in this instance as well as just about anytime, no hands. How was this possible?   
The youth was gifted psychically. He had the capability to move objects, among other things, by only using his will. He had to concentrate and it used up a lot of his energy. This is why, for one of his incredibly frail frame, he ate a lot. His sleeping hours were normal, aside from whenever he would use all of his power by lack of attention. He often got caught up in things.  
He cooked, cleaned, wrote, did almost everything using those powers.  
  
One activity he did using his hands, incredibly enough, was playing keyboards.  
  
How so? No one could know why. After his parents left this world, the young kid probably needed to occupy himself and found no better way than this, along with singing. He probably discovered his voice at the same time. He didn't bother with singing before since he thought his mother's voice was the purest note he could hear on this earth. After she left though, he had an immense desire to try and see if he had any voice fit to this.  
It seems he did have one. It was deep and could travel like a cannonball. When he sang, he could strike high notes if he wanted, but he wasn't trying to try it too often.  
The high notes, he had decided, were left to his mother.  
  
The teenager stretched and grunted, quickly becoming bored of his activities. He shifted through his audio and visual files, shaking his head as he found nothing interesting to listen or see. He couldn't find anything interesting to download either... so this means he was probably very bored.  
He pondered sleep, but he knew it would be hard at this time of the day. He settled for closing his computer and packing his keyboard. Somehow, he felt like playing outside, and he knew the perfect place for it!  
  
  
" That was smooth " Muraki commented while unplugging his microphone. He didn't sound frustrated or happy. This annoyed Brad greatly, it seems. However, the american would certainly never show it.  
Putting his drumsticks away, the American glanced out the window, which revealed the streets below. Schuldich was truly leaving. He knew it. He saw it coming, somehow.He rose from his seat, Gush' staring at him, the confused youth waiting for something to happen. It was then that he heard it, as Brad passed the door. " I quit too " he said.  
  
This sent the young teenager in a panic. He would absolutely not stay alone with these two!  
He was a quiet one, never speaking many words. It made his cry of despair even more of a despair gesture " Wait for me!! " he pleaded, grabbing his small amp and running after Brad.  
He would find him waiting for the elevator outside. " But braaaad! " the youth whined " What are we gonna do now? I mean.. you and I and Schu, we can't go back! " he reminded him, as if the american hadn't thought of something already.  
..and he had. " In time, something will come. Now we will be looking for Schuldich. I think I know where he went " he revealed with a faintly amused smirk.  
  
And so they headed this way.  
  
  
Hisoka opened one eyed and glared around. Someone was playing piano, disturbing his sleep. It might have been a good thing he woke up. The sun had set and stars were out, looking down at them like silent vigils, angels or ghosts. The air was now crisp with accumulated heat, breathing becoming more easier than earlier in the day. It was perfect to carry sounds, allowing the empath to hear the piano who was playing further in the park.  
Grunting, he sat up and crossed his legs. Hissing out a curse, he pondered going home. His parents should be sleeping.  
He frowned lightly, eyes travelling to the youth sitting further away.  
He wore a school uniform af a dark gray, maybe marine blue color, he couldn't be sure. He immediately thought it was a size too small, and scowled himself for caring. He studied the keyboard and snorted in disgusted. A German import? The little guy had money. His parents had to be rich, working for the government. He felt.. calm and peace emanating. It sickened him. He grabbed his violin case only out of instinct and rose to go.. crashing into someone with a surprised yelp. He hadn't felt his approach? How strange...  
  
Nagi glanced at the spot, fingers freezing in midair, wide midnight-blue eyes curious.  
Shuldich, who had been sitting on the other side of a tree, crawled around to look as well, cunning jade eyes narrowing, then... frowning in surprised puzzlement.  
Gushoshin ran up the hill and asped lightly at the scene Forest-green colored orbs flaring up lightly.  
Brad picked up the violin, which had somehow been discarded, and handed it to the youth, looking down at him on the other side of his glasses, brown eyes set on the teenager before him.  
Hisoka looked around, green eyes studying each of those who were staring at him.  
  
Something was about to happen, and they could all feel it.  
  
~Chapter 1 End~ 


	3. Fallen Shooting Star

With the stars and moon lighting the earth of a silvery-blue hue, time stood still as the five took this strange feeling in, studying each familiar and unfamiliar face from a distance. It wasn't that strange of an occurance, people bumping into each other. However, right now, the uneasy silence, stillness of time and air, it felt like some strange magic.  
  
" I apologize " Brad was the first to speak. It was fitting, since he was the one who caused the event. " I hope I haven't ruined your instrument. If so, I can get it repaired " he offered, always the thoughtful one. He extended his hand to help the teen up.  
Hisoka, however, was on his feet quickly and hissing like an angry cat, refusing all help. He snatched his violin case without making any physical contact and glared at the bespectacled man before heading away. No word of thanks, no nothing.  
  
Gush' blinked at the other youth, cocking his head inquisitively. He wondered if he was the only one that felt anything at all. It was like a strange current running through his mind the moment he had every one of the four others in his sight. The teenager shifted, taking ahold of the strap that ran along his bass's vinyl carry bag and let out a light sigh. He might have imagined things. Still, it felt nice for an instant. He decided to head to where Crawford and Schuldich were talking.  
" You cut your hair? " the american didn't actually sound impressed, but his eyes told the story. Gone was the long mane of bright fiery red hair that adorned the German's head. Instead, it was now short and spiky. " Why? " he asked as he pushed his glasses on top of his nose.  
" I don't know " he shrugged. " I thought this look fit the old me. Now there's a new me. I don't belong with this group anymore, so you can go back. No use to beg me to come back in " he scowled, gaze returning to the grass.  
" Well then you will be happy to know that I don't have a part with this group anymore " the drummer uncrossed his arms, showing him he had removed his gloves.  
Schuldich was breathless, staring. Brad had never removed his white gloves, ever! There were times he wondered if he hadn't been born with them. " ..you... " was the only word he could manage.  
" Exactly " he thought, and it was very right, that the german meant to ask him if he would put them on when he finds a new band. " I have no intention to stop playing for long. I don't think you have, either " he added with a faint smirk tugging at a corner of his lips.  
  
Schuldich responded with his own ferocious grin, a light flaring up in his eyes. " So you won't leave me alone, huh? " They just broke up with their old band, and already the idea of a new one was forming. " He came too? " he nodded towards the diminutive Gush. " Ha! He would've been butchered and eaten alive by those two if he'd stayed! " he reached out to ruffle the light brownish-gray hair fondly. " Glad you're along for the wild ride, kid! "  
True to his nature, the teenager only sank his head between his shoulders to bear with the German. It was better than putting up with Muraki and Jei.  
" It's already started " Brad then voiced, cryptically.  
  
Nagi watched Hisoka go, staring after him, long after he was out of sight. He hadn't seen his face, being back to him for all the while. He did hear the voice though It was so full of carelessness with an outer layer of hatred and impatience. He felt, somehow, that this teenager, like him, had lived a quite rough life. Nagi, however, was through the rough part.  
Now he was himself, not some lost and frightened child. He did spend some time getting his bearing after his parents left for the world above, but he held on.  
  
At this instant, he was soaring. This feeling, the tidal wave that just swept him away... it was as if, for the instant he had crossed looks with these four people, the world, his world.. was perfect. He was lost in this feeling, blue eyes unfocussed, the thinnest of smiles playing on his lips.  
" Hey,are you okay? " the voice came through somehow, physical contact helping. He blinked a few times, focussing on a person bent to look at him.  
  
The boy looked young, maybe younger than he was, even. Then again, Nagi looked pretty youthful for his age as well. Platinium, silvery-brown hair hair gently framed the wide, forest green eyed face. The dressing code was strange. All in white, with a strange purple tie, its tip adorned with a small white cross.  
" ..I... I am. " he managed to murmur, shutting his eyes for a second, forcing himself to reclaim control of his senses and emotions. " Thank you. "  
" You should be careful, it's been really hot today. You look pretty pale " It was quite like Gush' to worry about others, but he seldom voiced his concern. In this occasion though, he did. This surprised Schuldich, but not Brad, who walked to the bench where the teenager sat. During this time, the bassist gave an incentive to hurry over " Schu, look at that! He's got a German keyboard! " he cried excitedly.  
" Really? This I gotta see! " the redhead was instantly jogging.  
  
As Brad had announced, it had already started.  
  
  
After Hisoka walked down the hill enough not to be seen, he turned to look back, beginning to ponder the unthinkable. Should he go back...? This something he felt, it was good. He had to admit that it was. However, it was a pretty hard thing to admit. Him? Feel good? He had no right to. His life was one of pain, loneliness, frustration, boredom. Nothing good laid in there.  
  
Still, he felt quite nice at this instant, this one short fleeting moments.  
  
Groaning angrily, he clenched a fist around his violin's case handle. He would forget this feeling! Everything ended in pain, so this would as well. He only wished he could erase the event from his memory. " This is insane " he muttered to the stars above. He stuffed a hand in his black trenchcoat's pocket and strangled his handle again with the other, spinning on his heel and heading away, to his home, where angry shouts awaited him to greet him energetically.  
  
Was he strong... or weak? He wondered this at times for an instant.  
..but he always ended up branding himself as weak.  
  
He thought sometimes that he was a fallen shooting star, before scowling at himself. Shooting starts were much too beautiful to describe him. A caged bird with broken wings was a more fitting imagery. 


	4. The Dream will become real!

Ephemeral Green  
  
Chapter 3 : The Dream Will Become Real!  
  
Kurosaki Hisoka stood unmoving on the front porch, fingers wrapped around the door's handle, unused key dangling on the end of its chain, hanging from a half-limp hand frozen into a semblance of fist.  
  
His mother was still up. He could feel it. The door being still unlocked was a sign. A bad sign for him. He tried to think about his options, which were few; To Enter or Not to Enter, that is the question.  
  
He seemingly decided to enter, finding himself inside the large mansion in which their family lived.Whichiever noise he did was reverbated and amplified in the rooms left almost bare, naked, vulnerable in a way.  
  
…just like him.  
  
His mother, as he had expected, was still awake, sitting in what they called their living room. The place looked pretty much like the others from Hisoka's point of view. Cold. If she was in a particularly good mood, she would ask him to play for her. Not one to be happy with such petty entertainment she would then proceed to lash out at him about his unexistant skills, that he needed to practice more and would afterwards go on a rant about how they're paying for a private music school and Hisoka can't reach the level of a first year player yet. His parents never quite found a good thing about him, escpecially his mother. His father would seldom speak, only regarding him with an air of dissaproval. Hisoka was the last born, the family's black sheep.  
  
He didn't mind. He was used to being lonely.  
  
Tonight though, something incredible happened.  
  
His mother actually applauded his piece. She never once frowned as she listened and seemed to be eagerly drinking the music by her ears. The teenager wondered what kind of dream he was having. It was more on the nightmare side, he had to admit. The applause, it was geniune, even through her soul's core.. she was pleased.  
  
And boy did it scare him. He retreated to his room after a polite bow, dropping the violin case carelessly on the floor before flopping face down on his bed. The pillow drowned the heavy sigh that followed, the empath letting his weary eyes close. « …what did I feel… today? » he wondered aloud, gathering a fistful of blankets. It was so frustrating, knowing it felt good.  
  
He had to run away from them. Allowing himself to feel good would only make him feel even worse when bad things would happen.  
  
Not about to allow himself to sleep, Hisoka reached out to pick up a book lying on the floor, one he had no choice to read since it was the last one left in his collection.  
  
It was called 'Attracting Souls'. He often wondered why he had picked this stange novel. It was a mix of fantasy, romance and hinted at the strangest behaviours and activities of two men among a group of adventurers. The action scenes were incredible though. The group slashed at numerous foes energetically and their.. well, he labelled him as the 'mind mage', one of the main characters, was incredible. The other, a sort of healer-mage, was –and he found this disturbing- very much like him. He could read people's feelings.  
  
He normally despised these writings. Friendship and comraderie were not his forte. These were alien to him, unknown, ignored. Yet, he read on to the end of the book, meeting the first happy ending he'd seen in ages.  
  
As he closed the book, he felt the hand of the sandman brush over his eyelids and toppled over in his bed.  
  
  
  
Gushoushin yawned , turning over on the futon, trying to find where sleep lay. It had to be hidden, somewhere, and hidden real good since he couldn't find it. The teenager glanced at the instrument bags littereing the wall. He was still puzzled. Why did Nagi so readily take them in, offering them to share a room while he arranged for better lodgings? He was grateful for his kind help, but had quite a lot of difficulty to understand what motivated him.  
  
Shifting one last time, it seems he found a bit of sleep somewhere, managing to drift away.  
  
Naoe Nagi was still in the living room, peeling through the newspapers, trying to find a nice place where he could send these people to. He had decided to think on their offer. Joining their group might be interesting, but still… he was undecided. He had his studies to think about. Then again, school was a total boredom. He never learned anything new. At the beginning of the year he had tried for the university, but the director laughed at him. College took him seriously, but he still had to spend a year there to get a record he could slam on the University's desk.  
  
Right now though, he had to find the three a decent apartment. He let Gushoushin share his room, which was also used to hold their instruments. He was grateful that Brad had decided against going to fetch his drumkit. It was clear none of them wanted to run into their old bandmates.  
  
Having singled out about ten interesting spots, he felt his hands go slowly numb, his brain easily fleeing away from him at the most unexpected moments. The clock on the wall had its hands at 1:55am. However, Nagi barely noticed the time as he instinctively pushed aside the papers, his exhausted brain having had enough and deciding to shut down for sleep.  
  
Inide another room, Bradley Crawford was still awake, trying to ignore a certain German-born redhead's loud snores on the other side of the small library their host had hastily rearanged as a guest room. The dark-haired american, meanwhile, was thumbing through a musical instrument's buyer and stores guides. He was already planning to get a new drumkit.  
  
Brad sometimes saw glimpses f future events. It seldom happened, and he never quite understood how this would happen, or why. He had a vision just now. Not only a glimpse. What was strange was that four sleepers were dreaming about this.  
  
  
  
It was pitch black. The only sounds that could be heard were deafening cheers. Then, as the low, slow and saddened violin's sound cut the air, the cheers ceased. Afterwards, a ground-shaking bass note follwed, with guitar wailing a second behind. Finalla a short silence.. then a thunder of drums, cymbals.. and bright light blinded them as piano as well as an incredible singing voice brought the cheering back with a vengeance.  
  
They all awoke with a start.  
  
The magic, warm feeling was back again.  
  
They hadn't seen any of the faces, but they all knew who was there, on this stage. The dream, they each thought to themselves, would become real! 


	5. Kagerou Kanashii-Ephemeral Sadness

1 Ephemeral Green  
  
1.1 Chapter 5 : Kagerou Kanashi.  
  
« Moshi Moshi? Naoe Nagi desu » the telekinetic teenager answered the ringing phone, taking his mind off the room he was currently remodelling. « Ah, McDohl-san! Konban wa! » he smiles at the phone. « Hai, hai… genki! You can't imagine all of what's happened to me lately! It's all so great! » he conitinues repairing the wall and floor, using his hand to hold the phone and his mind to do the rest. He often thought his powers were a curse, but now they're more like blessing. « ah… gomen, I can't go. I have too much to do right now. I'll have to show the place when I'm finished! And there are so many people I'd like you to meet! » he grins at the phone, letting his friend speak of his own happenings. « Hai, we'll have to see each other soon.. I should have finished most of it by tomorrow evening. How about we go to that cafe? Can't show you till it's totally done anyway! » he smirks. « Sugoi! I'll call you back tomorrow before dinner then, all right? Hai, ja matta ne! » he hangs up and puts the phone away, returning this his previous activities.  
  
  
  
Hisoka let out a heavy sigh, burrying his face in one hand.  
  
Just what pushed him to sit there and wait all day for someone to show up? No.. not just anyone, but rather a particular group of people. He knew he shouldn't be feeling these emotions.. but still, they were there. There was nothing he could do. Nothing but wait.  
  
Darkness had come to swallow up the city, encase it in an opaque black that only the moon could pierce. « Better head home » the teenager muttered. He called it 'home' only because he hadn't found a more suitable expression. He still had to find a worse place than 'hell' for comparison point.  
  
When he got home, things went from bad to worse.  
  
His father wanted to see how good he has gotten with the katana. Maybe Hisoka would show him that.. and even more.  
  
An hour afterwards, Hisoka had been sent to his room. He was glad it ended in a draw, having exhausted himself body and soul. He suceeded in predicting his father's movements, however it had him drained. To do this, he had to willingly remove his mental barriers, those he spent years to build. They still weren't that effective for blocking other people's emotions. Blocking the actual strike, however, was something his frail body wasn't suited for. He still tried and somehow managed… and so it ended.  
  
« K'so » the teenager hissed, his whole sore body protesting as he sat on his bed. « Why do I have to learn how to use a katana..? No one uses them these days.. The old man's gotta catch up with this era » he sighed. As he closed his heavy eyelids, fighting sleep as much as he could even as he knew he would ultimately lose his battle against exhaustion Flashes of faces, light music comes to himas he drifts into sleep. « Why… now? » he murmurs, using the last of his strength to drag the covers up to his chin. « ..why.. them? »  
  
One hand slid out, ending up dangling on the side of the bed, the youth's fingerstips brushing against the violin's polished red wood.  
  
During the day, Nagi completed the repaint and ordered all of the appliances and furniture the four of them might need. He only guessed as to what the fifth member might like. Somehow, he wondered why he refused to stay with them the last –and first- time they saw each other. « Did he get that dream, too? » he wondered aloud, thinking back on the screams, the music…  
  
Glancing at his watch, he immediately picked up his phone and punched a number in. He got an answer after the first ring, so it was nice.  
  
However, it wasn't the voice he was awaiting. « Gremio-san..? Ah, konban wa, is McDohl-san here? » he paused and frowned. « …Nani…? I,M not sure I heard well… can you speak louder? »  
  
He wished he hadn't asked as he hung up and let the phone drop to the floor, slumping to his knees after it. He wished he wasn't alone in this house that reeked of fresh paint…. He wished he could go back in time 24 hours.  
  
No noise could be heard. Nothing… aside from painful, heart-wrenching sobs.  
  
The new day found him still on the floor, his cell phone lying just where it fell hours ago. When he woke up, he was grateful for the pouring rain outside. He left everything, locked the house up and let his feet take him somewhere… anywhere. The rain was freezing him, soaking him to the bone, to the core of his heart. It didn't matter. It reminded him that he was alive.  
  
He rose his head to look at where he was now and realized he was sitting on a bench in the park. The rising sun chased the rain away, a few hours necessary to dry up the teenager that was lying still where he sat. He was only dry. He couldn't be warmed, and the sun was powerless in drying the invisible tears he shed.  
  
  
  
Hisoka woke up, losing his battle to gain more rest and obliged to get up to face another long day. The sun was already up in the sky, and as he glanced at his alarm clock, he saw it was past 7am already. He hated waking up after his parents. He decided to snatch his violin case, probably instictively, and use the window to get outside. He bore absolutely no desire to see his parents and promised himself to return after 2am the next day. He would be sure not to meet any of them when returning.  
  
Stopping by a street vendor, he bought himself some miso soup and sipped on it while making his way to the park., where he usually ended up these days.  
  
For the first time in some days, he was pleasantly surprised to see someone sitting at the spot he occupied yesterday while he fruitlessly waited for someone to pass by. Not just anyone… However, pleasantness was lost as he approached, almost forgetting to gulp down his mouthful of soup. It fell… bad. No, terrible. Was it the teen sitting there that was emanating such feelings? He recognized him then. It was the one that was playing the keyboard the other day! …why was he so excited about it? ..and why was the other young boy so down?  
  
Nagi took a long time to notice someone was nearby. As soon as he did, he forced himself to look normal… then as he saw exactly who it was, he forced a nicer facade up. « Ohayo » he breathed out, not suceeding in making a louder sound.  
  
Strange, Hisoka thought. The sinking feeling went away as soon as the other one saw him. He could even feel… a small bit of warmth. He never felt that. Not for himself anyway. However, this other teenager didn't seem well despite trying a mask. The mask was not fitting. He was unsure about the greeting. He was never greeted… Not with nice words like that anyway. So he had no choice but to retort « Ohayo » as well. The weak voice told him that the other boy might not have gotten much sleep, and his physical posture testified it.  
  
What struck Hisoka, however, was when he looked into the midnight-blue orbs.  
  
There was an infinite sadness hidden there, invisible to everyone but him. Why did this boy chose to hide it from the world? It was the first time that he was actually interested in learning about someone.  
  
« Is this the only thing you've eaten this morning? » Nagi asks, blinking at the styrofoam bowl of soup.  
  
« Nani…? » Hisoka blinked, taken out of his reverie by the deep, too-deep voice. He wondered how long he had been staring at those eyes. « Ah… well I can't afford much else » he shrugs, answering the question. « I don't need to eat a lot anyway » in fact he was starving, but that was his corncern and no one else's. He didn't want anyone caring.  
  
« Masaka! » the telekinetic got up from the bench. « No money? Hey, I have an idea! » the teen smiled at Hisoka. « Come with me and I can treat you! I have to eat anyway.. and there are some things I want to talk about »  
  
The sadness, the empath observed, was still there, but the other was obviously pushing it back and not letting it hinder him. Strange.. It was also very obvious that he did care…. It was the first time anyone was offering to buy him anything. Should he refuse? Seems he wanted to talk too. Half of himself wanted to refuse, the other half was dying to accept. He was… kind. « What's your name? » he asked, suddenly having the overwhelming desire to know.  
  
« Naoe Nagi » he introduced himself with a genuine smile.  
  
Hisoka could feel how much pride was there. Naoe Nagi. Caring, Kind, Warm… h wondered how many other qulities he posessed. He almost forgot to return the politeness. « Kurosaki Hisoka » he didn't care a lot about his own name.. and the tone did carry that out even if he tried not to.  
  
Nagi observed him for some small time. He was interesting… but something lacked.  
  
…a smile. That's what struck him. That teen, Hisoka.. he didn't look happy. Nagi was determined to make him smile, one day. « Yoroshiku, Kurosaki-san » he bowed.  
  
« Just call me Hisoka. » he didn't need any title or flattery attached.  
  
« Ah.. gomen nasai. You can call me Nagi then. Naoe-san sounds… old » he grimaced. « Shall we go? » he asked, glad to be smiling, to be given something to do to forget the crushing sadness.  
  
Hisoka nodded, shifting his grip on his violin case's handle. He might just be more interested in what Nagi had to tell him then the food. However, his stomach had the opposite opinion…. 


	6. Untitled...

1 Ephemeral Green  
  
1.1 Chapter 6  
  
The two sat in a booth at the back of the restaurant. Nagi liked this particular place. « Look, isn't it nice? » he pointed at the small area invaded with aquatic plants as well as a fountain. « I like this restaurant… I hope you don't mind me choosing »  
  
« Naaah… don't know a lot of places anyway and besides, you're treating, so you can choose. »  He also thought the place looked pretty expensive. He just had to see the decor… Then again, he had to admit Nagi did have taste. It wasn't overly rich.. simple yet welcoming enough. « …what is it? » Hisoka aked, blinking as he realized Nagi had been staring at him silence.  
  
« Ah! Uno… » seems the telekinetichad his hed in the clouds and was struggling to find an answer. « What are you going to order? » Lucky.. this was the most sensible thing to ask. « Aren't you going to check the menu? »  
  
Hisoka wondered if he really wanted to… but then nis stomach took control of his hands and eyes and he opened the the menu, scanning it.  
  
Nagi took this opportunity to resume staring.  
  
Those eyes of his… they were green. So green. He never saw anything like those before! Something was awfully strange though. That other teen, Hisoka.. he thought he was looking at himself in a mirror every time he glanced at him. Only the hair and eye colors were off. As for their dressing styles…  
  
Hisoka wore his eternal jeans jacket and orange t-shirt, while Nagi had yesterday's slightly rumbled clothes still on, an orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Hisoka wore sneakers while Nagi had strange velvety dark blue shoes on. The empath didn't bother removing his jacket inside, and the waitress was probably thankful for that since she could tell the two of them appart. She was positive that they were twins.  
  
Someone else, Fate decided, was present nearby in the small restaurant. A white trenchcoat was slung over the chair, the long coat's bottom spilling gracefully on the floor, like an angel's broken wing. Wisps of bleached, or naturally white hair stood in the way of one silver eye. The didn't seem to be overly bothered of this single-eye view of the world. « Beautiful » he breathed out, observing the two teenagers.  
  
« So what did you want to talk about? » the pale brown-haired one asked his morning host after both had placed their orders.  
  
« Your violin » nagi started. « It's wonderful, how you play it » he smiles dreamily.  
  
Hisoka frowned. One small thing was off. « But you never heard me play » he blurted out, blinking repeatedly. He couldn't remember seeing him while he practiced last time.  
  
« I dreamed about it » he admited, gray-blue eyes alit with something the empath could pick up as a mix of excitement and just a dash of lust. « I'd like to hear… if it's possible » he paused a second before correcting himself. « I want everyone to hear. Won't you join our band? » he asked.  
  
Hisoka was silent for a long while. If Nagi would simply have asked for him to play, he might have agreed. But this…. Join a band? He hesitated, torn between accepting wholehearted or turning the offer cruelly down. « Why'd you need me? » he questioned, this revealing at least a light interest in the affair.  
  
« I had a dream » the cinnamon-haired boy repeated. « I heard your sound with ours, and it was… it was like magic. Nothing could beat that! We need you, Hisoka! » he pleaded, midnight-blue eyes filled with hope.  
  
A dream. That's what had the empath once again think back against refusal. Did nagi have the same dream he'd had a few nights ago? He felt like smiling when he remembered it. He wouldn't smile though, never allow himself to. So what should he answer now?  
  
  
  
Gush' let out a light sigh, wiping his sweaty forehead with his shirt's sleeve. The sun was out in full force and the youth began to wish the morning's rain would have remained falling. « At least this is the last one » he closed his eyes, grateful, a finger dly tapping the metallic carrying case. He thought back to yesterday morning and the song they'd played « It was like magic, wasn't it? » he asked himself aloud. Or maybe he'd asked his instrument? No one could quite know, with Gush'.  
  
« Where the heck is Nagi? » a nasal voice ressounded behind him, sending him jumping witha frightened yelp. « Aaah! Schuldich! Make some noise when you walk down the stairs! » Gush' yelled, having just gone through the most horrible fright of his life.  
  
« Sorry, kid. Gotta make the most of it before you're old enough to have heart attacks » the german snickered.  
  
« Schuldich! » the youth cried. « That's evil! »  
  
Once again, the two had started an argument. Luckily this was the moment Brad chose to come down, carrying the last of his drumkit cymbals. « I just called a taxi » he announced loudly enough for his voice to drown the other's squabble. « It should be here soon »  
  
« Schu…? » the teenage boy asked, one thin silvery brow lifting, the other sinking in a frown. « You had a car… didn't you? »  
  
« I had a car » the red-haired man corrected. « Farfello found the keys. Now I don't have a car anymore. I hope you can picture what happened » he glared. Gush' was wise enough not to push the issue.  
  
  
  
Hisoka was thinking really hard about this. He had no clue why, but this band thing.. it interested him. « Who are the other members? » the youth asked, cocking his head slightly.  
  
« They are those other guys… You know, at the Park? That redhead was Schuldich, the guitarst. There was that other one with the white clothes, Gush', the bassist. The one with the glasses is Brad Crawford, the drummer » he grinned lightly « We've been getting along well. I'm sure they'd like you »  
  
Hearing all this, Muraki's eyes narrowed. Things were going to be interesting from now on… Gathering his coat, he left the restaurant without much of a fuss. One of the scariest smirks was painted on his face. It seems he didn't really mind the answer that would be given.  
  
« Of course you don't have to answer right now » Nagi was in a hurry to make Hisoka at ease. « You'll think about it..? » he queried, lifting deep blue eyes to the violinist.  
  
« Hmm… yeah, I'll do that » the one with the luminous green eyes nodded slowly, seeming distant now. He couldn't quite understand why these people were so interested in him or his playing. If he only really put himself to it, he just might be able to surpass Japan's greatest violinist. However, he had absolutely no desire to rise above the mass of individuals.  
  
He wanted to be left alone. He really wanted the world to forget him for as long as possible.  
  
However, something kept him from losing himself. Ever since he saw these people, those that were the band members, some things started going right. Not all that great, but as nice as it could get anyway.  
  
Right now though, he really wanted to answer but couldn't bring himself to choose between yes or no. He could just feel the hope and overpowering excitement coming from the other teen and was surprised when he noticed he felt at peace with the feelings being transferred to him.  
  
The rest of the breakfast was quite ordinary. Nagi probably thought Hisoka was mute.. and the opposite could have been right as well. Hisoka was never a great socialist and Nagi only respected this silence. After all, he said he'd let him think about the offer.  
  
When came the time to part, no answer had yet been given.  
  
« How about meeting at the park tomorrow? » the telekinetic asked. « Even if you can't answer.. I… I'd like to hear your violin.  
  
Strange, how he didn't remember picking the instrument up before leaving. It might be instinct. Either that, or he knew his mother was going to have his head for forgetting it somewhere. « Yeah, maybe. I always end up there anyway » he shrugged, his careless exterior hiding all of what he was feeling right now.  
  
After a nod, smile and 'matta ashita!' spoken in a cheerful voice, Nagi walked away.  
  
Hisoka found himself staring at him until he was out of sight.. then shook his head wildly, whapping his forehead. « baka » he grumbled to himself before heading at the nearby library to pass time. 


	7. 

1 Ephemeral Green  
  
Chapter 7 – Slow Unveilling  
  
Muraki let out one blood-chilling laugh under Farfello's single amused golden eye. « Marvelous, isn't it? » the mad vocalist grinned in a manner that would have scared a famished lion away. « I assume you'll want a part too, won't you? » he mused, tapping his chin with a finger. « What a formidable opportunity to let all of them taste our anger! »  
  
« Them… » Farfello repeated in his raspy voice, an insane light flaring into his eye. Some people might wonder if the eyepatch he wore was a mere accessory to attract curiosity. The clinacally insane guitarist had very strange habits and had no real qualms at seeing blood, his own or other's. Muraki's blood didn't particularly interest him, though.  
  
Chuckling darkly, the vocalist looked by the window and asked the moon « I wonder if he remembers me… »Behind him, in the kitchen, Farfello concentrated on trying to make an orange bleed. « Once they are all together… » the longer-haired madman gained a grin that would have made Machiavelli green with envy, « … we'll crush them »  
  
  
  
After Brad paid the cab, he and the rest were bound for surprises both good and bad. The bad came first. Seeing all the boxes of furniture, supplies and home appliances on the dying lawn was very unpleasant.  
  
« Oi, what's this stuff doing here? » Schu frowned, observing a set of beds.  
  
« The door's not locked, but Nagi's not here » Gush' remarked after having a run inside the house.  
  
Brad sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The current situation : the home reeked of paint and a lot of boxes and other objects were littering the front of it. The most sensible thing to do was to move all inside. He glanced back at gush, who was holding a sheet out.  
  
« I found it inside » the teen said with a smile. « Think we should surprise Nagi? » he asked with a mischievous glitter in his strange red eyes.  
  
  
  
Nagi arrived home to find everyone waiting for him. He was unprepared for this, not having expected anyone so as he opened the door, they could all see the sadness on his face. He might have quickly covered it, but some would not dismiss it as easily.  
  
During the day the house furnitures and appliances were delivered and, as usual, Gush and Schu were arguing over what went where. Another element to add now, Brad trying to explain them, while shaking a paper in front of their faces, that he had already drawn a plan. He thought everything would have gone smoothly, but you just can't have two roosters in a pen. It seems Schuldich and Gush were always fighting over something. They just had to follow the plan. Was it that difficult?  
  
The telekinetic had wisely decided to occupy himself in decorating another room, prefferably well away from where the argument was going on. His job wasn't the greatest, his heart not quite at it, his mind even less.  
  
« Something's up with you »  
  
The nasal voice surprised him, and he let out a gasp, whirling around. « Ah.. k-konichiwa » he stammered, hastily wiping his eyes.  
  
Schuldich only observed him, silent. Nagi wouldn't tell him anything, and he wasn't one to poke around his friend's thoughts.. Okay, he poked around freely in Gush's, but it was to annoy him more than anything else. With the one in front of him right now, it was different, and he had to stop his urge to peek. « Hey, don't push yourself too ahrd » he smirked a little, ruffling the teen's hair. He didn't want Nagi to be on his guard and mistrust him. « We're taking a break, so if you want some tea or coffee you can come by the living room »  
  
« Aa. » he breathed out, nodding. « Arigato, demo…. » he blinked once, glancing away as he wondered if he was any thirsty.  
  
He was glad that Hisoka happened to drop on him at the Park, otherwise he wouldn't have eaten this morning… and since he was starving right now, if he hadn't gotten any breakfast he just might be close to collapsing. He didn't feel like getting anything to eat or drink though. Being alone, he got to think a lot and this had not been good. Strange though, since he managed to put this sadness aside for Hisoka but couldn't get rid of it now. « No thank you » he finally refused. « If the others wonder about dinner, tell them we can order takeout. The leaflets are under the phone » he then said, hoping to have them all distracted until early evening. He might feel like eating then… or at least he could pretend to be okay.  
  
Schuldich didn't look very conviced, but maybe it was Nagi's very vivid imagination. Nonetheless, he did leave to deliver the message. « See you at dinner then » the redhead nodded before departing.  
  
The German, he had to admit, was pretty good at gauging people's present moods. He was happy, having found such very good friends… even if they did argue a lot.  
  
Gush' wanted to get chinese, but Schu demanded french cuisine.  
  
…of course it absolutely did not occur to them that they could order from both places.  
  
A few hours later, the lous nasal voice approached again from the corridor.  
  
« Yo, Nagi! Soup's up! Or whatever it is, Gush whinned until… huh? » his voice dropped as he entered the room. « Ah, he's just incredible » he rolled his eyes, smirking. « Falling asleep like that » he kneeled down and shook him gently. « Na~gi. Rise and shine, boy-o. » After fruitless attempts to wake him up, he gave up and proceeded to get one of the room's bed ready. He was grateful that they washed the blankets after plugging the washing machine.  
  
« I knew you hadn't gotten much sleep… I just wonder what else you're hiding » the redhead sighed lightly, settling him under the cozy dark blue blanket. Closing the curtains to block the coming sun, he glanced at the peacefuly snoozing teenager. « oyasumi » he breathed out, closing the door as he got out.  
  
He made his way down the hall, to the small dining room.. or what could barely pass as one. The table hadn't been delivered yet.  
  
« Nagi's still busy? » Gush' asked, mouth full of Egg Foo Young.  
  
« Nah… found him in the lamb pen » he grinned.  
  
« …huh? » Gush' blinked a few times, wondering when they had acquired a pen.. or lambs.  
  
« Okay, you're not getting it. I thought it was good » he sniffed « When you count lambs, you fall asleep » he explained. « So he's catching a few Z's. »  
  
« Oh. I get it now » he nodded before getting himself another seving of noodles.  
  
Brad was eating slowly and methodicaly, as always. He was observing the house's plan, taking notes on what had been done and what had yet to be. It turned out that most of the hard work had been cleared. The whole place reeked of paint even if they had opened the windows first thing after coming in, but still.. it was getting close to be a home for them.  
  
« Aaaahhh! » Gush suddenly screamed. « I,ll be late for work! » he then started shoving whatever he could, as fast as he could into his mouth.  
  
It seems the other two were used to this scene « Remember to chew, Gush' » Brad suggested helpfully.  
  
« You still work there? Eeew » Schuldich grimaced.  
  
« Don't forget to brush your teeth before going » Brad once again spoke as the teen left the room in haste. « And try not to wake Nagi up »  
  
« Boy is he noisy » the german rubbed his ear.  
  
No word of aproval from the dark-haired man.. but no denial either. « We can be thankful that all this has happened while he has a week off from school. He will need some time to adjust and recuperate » he analyzed.  
  
« That kid… he's doing a lot of stuff » Shuldich yawned lightly, peering at a plate of Moo Koo Har Pen. « Still… he only has Sunday left now. After that, he'll be back in hell. I wonder why he's doing all of this at once. »  
  
« I have no idea. He doesn't talk a lot. In fact, I never heard him speak that much since we met. Maybe being with another teen has positive effects on him »  
  
« You sure Nagi's a teen? There are times when I really wonder. » the redhead scratched an eyebrow. « I mean, he's the one who found this place and worked out what went where… » his voice trailed off, green eyes moving towards the corridor. « ..hmm.. feels like he's getting a nightmare. You think there's something he's not telling us? »  
  
Brad had to agree, nodding. « Yes, there has to be. However, we will not pester him with questions and respect his privacy nor will we endlessly tease him. Right? » he asked, a strange glimmer in his eye. He knew the telepath well. This time though, he was wrong to remind him about all this.  
  
« Hey, he's a nice kid, so I won't go read the book of his life without him telling me I can «  he caught Crawford's look. « Ah… well, if I do that to Gush' it's because I… uh… I want to know if all this chinese stuff does weird things to his brain »  
  
Not quite satisfied by the rushed answer, Brad could do nothing but roll his eyes. « I'll put the leftovers in the fridge. Could you write a note to Nagi? » he asked as he gathered the cartons.  
  
« Sure thing, Brad » he agreed, dimly wondering if the teen would understand his scrawl.  
  
  
  
All in all, Hisoka thought as he rested his head in the crest of his crossed arms, it had been a nice day. He felt good, and he should have hated himself for that, but something else dug at his brains.  
  
Why was he longing for tomorrow?  
  
« …Nagi » he found himself breathing out the name. For the first time in his life, he had a nice meal, and was unsure if the person he was with hadn't been even nicer. « Something's with him though » he murmured to himself, a hand toying with his cup of hot –now cold- chocolate, fingers running along the curved handle. He wondered if this underlaying sadness had been there since the beginning. If so, Nagi had skeletons in his closet. If not, then maybe he forced himself to forget his problems to enjoy the morning. Hisoka was puzzled at best. Nagi was… weird. He couldn't figure him out.  
  
All he wanted was to hear him play the violin tomorrow.  
  
Was that why he felt something tingling inside him?  
  
« I'm stupid » his whispered comment was drowned by the scraping noise of his chair as he pushed it. Reaching inside his pocket, he drew a few yen and dropped them on the table before leaving this place.  
  
He had some more thinking to do.  
  
----- End Chapter 7 


	8. 

Ephemeral Green  
  
Chapter 8 : Addition  
  
Gushoshin thanked whichiever God had left the door to the house unlocked. Silly, he had forgotten to ask for the keys before going. As he walked into the place that still carried a faint smell of paint, he saw that it wasn't God who left the lock off the door. « You're still awake? » he blinked wide forest-green –even though very reddened- eyes.  
  
The other youth turned around, gulped the mouthful of chinese food he was presently busy enjoying and answered. « Hai, or rather I just woke up. Can't remember falling asleep though » he ended in a light murmur along with a sheepish grin. « Oh, if you're hungry you can have some of the leftovers. I don't think I'm that hungry » he gestured for Gush to sit down.  
  
« Hnnn.. just a bite or three then. I'm a bit hungry, but… very sleepy » he breathed out, sitting cross-legged in front of the small table.  
  
« What were you doing out at this hour? » Nagi asked as he handed his companion a pair of chopsticks.  
  
It took him a while to answer, and he used the pretext of having his mouth full to stay silent. Finally, he answered cryptically « Oh… I was just working » as if it was very normal that someone his age would work and go to school at the same time while striving to be a musician.  
  
« Ah, I see » the telekinetic nodded, deciding that Gush's tone left no room for other questions. « Do you want anything to drink? » he asked, to change the subject and also because it was proper etiquette.  
  
« No thanks… I,m going to be off now » he yawned, discarding the emptied food carton and wooden chopsticks. « Oyasumi, Nagi-kun » he smiled flashed a v-sign before retreating down the hall, to his bedroom.  
  
The telekinetic was left alone to contemplate what to do next. Now that he gotten sleep and food…. He could try some TV, but they hadn't gotten cable yet, so… « Ah, i got it! » he nodded to himself, gathering a pint of juice. « I can practice » he cheered himself on, locking the door –without even being close to it- before heading downstairs.  
  
« Kakkoi! They did a great job with the place » he gasped in awe. Everything was set up with tons of wire, the lightings he had ordered stuck to the ceiling right where he put them on his plan. « Crawford-san is sugoi! » he breathed out as he sat on the small bench, knowing it couldn't be anyone else but the american-born brain who could follow a plan clearly. As much as Shu and Gush's antics were amusing, they became annoying if they dragged on too long.  
  
Slipping the headphones on, drinking some juice from the carton, the teenager wiped his mouth with his shirt's sleeve and closed his eyes, emptying his mind before filling it with whichiever sounds would come to him. Whatever song he wanted he could summon from his keyboard. Strangely, a light violin melody came to his mind.  
  
Instantly, he recognized it. The melody from the dream. The one that missed from their previous jamming but was somehow there in their hearts.  
  
« Hisoka's violin » Nagi whispered, eyes snapping open.  
  
Now more than ever, he realized that without him the band could never be complete.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Nagi awoke before the sun did, letting out a great big yawn to signal the start of the day. He had everything ready, even breakfast. Before going to sleep, he had cooked a large pot of miso soup, enough to accomodate everyone. He was absolutely looking forward to this morning, dressing up in a hurry and incredibly managing to look impeccable in his white suit. He did rearange the white tie and smoothed up the lavender colored shirt underneath before grabbing the large pack that contained his keyboard and its stand. He slung it over his shoulder, not minding that even if it was diagonally on his back it dwarfed him. The keyboard was huge.  
  
He took a container of soup and drank it on the way to the Park. Of course he'd have to eat more than that. This is why he stopped by a bakery and bought some sweet bread as well as a cup of coffee before heading to the park proper.  
  
Kurosaki Hisoka was there, waiting. The rising sun outlined his frail form and the bench on which he was sitting. Right at his side was his instrument.  
  
« Beautiful » Nagi couldn't help but comment breathlessly.  
  
Brought out of his thoughts by the breathless whisper, the sandy-haired boy glanced up. « What's that supposed to mean? » he asked, bright green eyes observing the other teen.  
  
« Ah.. » He hesitated. « The sun. It's beautiful, isn't it? » Nagi dimly wondered why he thought Hisoka beautiful. If he'd told him that, the other would think him crazy. Besides, he himself wasn't even sure of exactly what pushed him to say that aloud.  
  
« Sun..? » as if noticing it for the first time, the violinist glanced at it. « If you say so » he shrugged.  
  
« Gomen nasai.. You're not here to listen to poetry. First off, I bought these! Sweet bread rolls, fresh from this morning! You can have some, I already grabbed my share » he tossed the bag to the other teen.  
  
Hisoka stared at the bag as if it was some foreign object or a monster that would eat him whole. « This… » he blinked. « …for me? » Did he buy those especially for him? It didn't have any 'leftover' feeling, so maybe he did. How strange.  
  
« Hai! Go ahead, indulge. I have to prepare my stuff anyway » he smiled, putting his huge backpack on the ground and making himself busy with preparing his keyboard.  
  
Watching him as he ate, the Empath could feel excitement, joy. He found out that his tastebuds were rather pleased by the bread.. as was his stomach. Nagi, he decided, was thoughtful. A nice quality. « Ready when you are » the cheerful call bought him out of his analysis. He also noticed that he had just went through the whole bag of food. He found himself wishing there was some more.  
  
« Sorry about not getting you any coffee.. if I,d know you were here already, I would have-«   
  
« No, it's okay » Hisoka cut him short. « Ah… here, take those » he reached in his pocket and pulled out some yen.  
  
Now it was Nagi's turn.. to look at the offered money as if it was an alien monster. « What for…? You can keep it. If you want to pay me, let me hear your violin.. I'll try to find a fitting melody on my keyboard and we can try a duet » he smiled  
  
« Ah… okay then » Hisoka was puzzled again. He couldn't figure out Nagi's motivation. Shrugging, he put the money back in his pocket and took out his instrument. « I'm not singing though. Just playing » he pointed out as he took the bow in hand.  
  
Nodding, the other teen agreed. « I won't hold it against you. I might feel like singing somewhere along the way though. Go ahead, whenever you want » he smiled at him, observing the way those green eyes shifted. He could tell he was slightly nervous, but credited him for persistence as he saw the entrancing eyes slide closed.  
  
Then, it was like magic.  
  
The bow hit the strings, and a gentle sound was born out of the chemistry between the teen and his instrument. Nagi spent some time just staring before remembering he was supposed to find a fitting melody on his keyboard. Closing his eyes, he let the music come at him, slip through the pores of his skin and into his body, mind and soul. Then, he nodded to himself… and began playing.  
  
It was not a real piano, just a keyboard generated sound that ressembled piano. He knew if it were a real, ivory keyed wooden cased one, the song would have been perfect. He noticed one milisecond of hesitation from the violin, but it might only be his partner trying to find the perfect rythm.  
  
Hisoka then suddenly shifted to a slower, heavier song. It was sad. The keyboardist thought it strange, but he coped marvelusly with that shift, quickly rearranging his own melody and settings from piano to organ. There was a pause.. long pause.. and then an explosion. Literally. Nagi switched back to the piano settings and went with a fast-paced solo, probably looking posessed. The two of them could make up pretty good improvisation. Nagi thought his jam partner too shocked to go on and was met with surprise as an equally fast-paced crazy violin joined him. As he opened his eyes to glance at Hisoka, he was momentarily frozen to see that they had gained a crowd.  
  
It was better than magic.  
  
It was perhaps fate.  
  
Closing his eyes again, grinning a little, Nagi then thought he could sing. The melody had been the same for a while now, and it had gotten predictable enough for him to be able to concentrate on finding lyrics as he played. Without any microphone, he had to sing slightly louder than normal, but he thought the occasion was worth the small strain he would get.  
  
After a few minutes, he noticed Hisoka's playing getting just a little sloppy and quickly edged over to him « Take a break » he murmured. « I'll end this with a solo » he told him, deciding to takes things into his hands.  
  
  
  
« …about the band .. » the sandy-haired teenager spoke slowly, stammering a little. « I… I.. »  
  
« Ah, if you haven't decided yet, don't stress yourself » Nagi noted calmly as he packed his keyboard. «I want you to take your time and think about it »  
  
He was so kind and toughtful, wasn't he? Hisoka found himself thinking this. « If it's like this… if it's like what we just did… » after all, he couldn't deny that he felt incredible right right now. « I want to try it »  
  
Laughing, Nagi shook his head « It's not like what we just did.. » he looked up, grinning lightly « It's better! »  
  
And so this is how it started. 


	9. 

Ephemeral Green  
  
Chapter 9 - Substraction  
  
The rest of the band had of course been overjoyed hearing the news from Nagi's mouth. « We have our violinist » the telekinetic teenager spoke in his strange, too-deep voice. « He'll move in soon, maybe in a day or two » He had no chance to say anything before the overjoyed Schuldich headlocked him and messed up whatever semblance of haircut he had.  
  
« That's great news! » the redhead was truly relieved. Maybe this was what had put up a dark veil over Nagi's thoughts these days.  
  
« Yeah! I can't believe it's really true. Think we can all have a jam when he gets here? » Gush' asked between two bites of candy.  
  
« Oi, oi! Don't rush him » Nagi stumbled out of Schuldich's grip. « He might be a bit cold at first. I don't think he's used to social contacts, so be gentle »  
  
« Oh, like taming some sort of wild animal, hmm? » the german offered in his biting humor.  
  
Nagi only sighed and rolled his eyes. He could only hope all would be okay.  
  
  
  
Hisoka looked right, left, then closed his eyes.  
  
He couldn't feel anything, even if he wanted to. His parents weren't home. Good. Finding the door expectedly locked, he took out his key and went inside.  
  
He'd never thought this ugly house could be so beautiful, bathed in generous sunlight. Devoid of his parents' presence, it felt so peaceful, and he found out his heart strangely ached at the thought of leaving. He had to, though. He'd agreed to join the band, and besides, he could barely stand his parents anymore and he knew they couldn't stand him around. This was, as much as he hated to think it, the most joyful happening of his life.  
  
Joyful? When was he ever given something to smile about?  
  
Maybe today. When he played with Nagi, it had been great. He felt nice. No, nicer than nice.. and 'nice' was the best he'd ever felt. Nagi was the kindest person he had ever met, it had even been fun back in the park.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it, he refoccused on his goal. Rummaging through his room, he packed a few change of clothes, his violin and went to the bathroom to get his toothbrush. That was all he would need. He would start over there.  
  
Some small time later, the katana he left behind would be stolen by a man with hair the color of glittering snow.  
  
  
  
« Nagi! Can you type this..? » Gush asked, dumping a huge file on the table before slumping down on the chair to gobble up dinner. « I just finished it.. and I can't type it for tomorrow morning's class unless I don't sleep, so »  
  
« Gushoshin, don't speak with your mouth full » Brad patronized. « Chew well or you'll get stomachaches »  
  
« Yeah, and eat your vegetables, or else no dessert » Schuldich threatened mildly.  
  
« Don't worry Gush, I'll save you dessert for when you get back tonight.. I don't have lots to do, so I can type your paper up. It'll be okay, just concentrate on work and sleep for tonight, all right? » he smiled sweetly. He'd have made a great big brother.  
  
« Domo Arigato, Nagi! Leave it on my desk when you're done » Gush thanked him profusedly between generous gulps of food. Finishing before eveyone else, he hurriedly put his plates in the sink, raced for his clothes and saluted « Later! »  
  
Seeing him off to work like that for the third day in a row, the others sighed out.  
  
« I wonder how long he'll be able to keep up with this » Schuldich murmured worriedly.  
  
« As long as he needs to, I suppose » the ever-knowledgable Brad Crawford offered in his deep tone.  
  
That tone was out-deepened by Nagi's. The youth always had a voice that sounded as if it was coming from the bowels of Hell. « Gomen.. I should have thought about all this before moving in. There would have been more suitable times for him , times when he wouldn't have been rushed like that » he knows how hard it is to get used to a new home at a young age.  
  
« He'll be okay… We have to trust him » Was it that weird to hear this from the cynical redhead..?  
  
A few seconds later…  
  
  
  
Muraki let out one long insane laugh that was soon joined by his bleach- hair comrade. « Soon! Very soon we will be able to break those dolls. Fragile porcelain dolls. We will hurt God very much together » he added only for his companion's ears. Not that anyone else could hear them, but still, it was a comment for him and only him.  
  
« Hurt.. God » the Irishman repeated in his overly raspy voice. « Hurt… THEM! » he then took out the closest pointy object and stabbed it into a strawberry, watching the red juice slide towards the floor, ending up in an enlarging puddle.  
  
« It will be wonderful to destroy their lives. All of their lives » yes, even those who had no buisness with their old bandmates had become targets as well. « Slowly, very slowly, we will watch them wither and die like forgotten, unwatered flowers! »  
  
Outside, the evening was creeping up slowly upon the city.  
  
Hisoka looked left, right and finally stared back in front of him. He held a small piece of paper in his hand, his delicate face marred with a frown of both eyebrows and lips. Then again, wasn't that his usual expression? Was he thoughtful, dissapointed, angry..?  
  
« That's the place, I guess » he murmured to himself, throwing the paper to let the winds play with it as he made his way up the door.  
  
Seeing no doorbell, slim fingers curled up into a fist and…  
  
The door opened suddenly, admittinga running youth outside. The unavoidable happened.  
  
Hisoka briefly wondered what he was doing on the ground, suitcse lying open with his various clothing items scattered about.  
  
Three others rushed out of the house. « Are you okay? » one voice asked. « Gushushin, you shouldn't get past the door in such hurry » yet another.. and a nasal chuckle.  
  
« Gomen nasai, Hisoka! » Nagi hurried to his side. It occured to him that he was glad to see him. Glad? Strange feeling. « We never thought you'd be coming so soon! Have you eaten yet? Let me get your clothes »  
  
Having refused the helping hand, the Empath felt interest and tension from the other people. He found it a little annoying. « It's okay, I'll get my clothes. » he answered, brushing some sand off. As for being hungry… he didn't realize how much he actually was! He hadn't gotten anything in his stomach since this morning.. and Nagi's offered sweet bread. « H-hai, I'd like some food, if it's not a bother » Even if it had been offered, he felt like a stranger still.  
  
 « Aaaahhhh! » Gush's cry of terror rang across the city. « I'm late!!! » he then sped away, faster than whichiever bus he was going to take.  
  
Then, there was silence. Brad had been studying the new youth for some time, and Schuldich had retreated inside shortly after seeing the other gree-eyed person. Hisoka might have slammed him out of his mind.  
  
« You're sure you don't need help with that suitcase? » the ever helpful Nagi shattered the silence. A shake of the head from his near-twin sufficed for him to drop it. « Well then, I'll go see if I can get you some food. Brad, guide him to my room, all right? »  
  
Hisoka frowned lightly. Nagi's room..? what for? Then he remembered.. there were two double ccupancy and one single. He guessed rightfully that the single had already nbeen claimed. He fell uneasy at sharing his personal space and wondered if he could get used to being invaded like that.  
  
« We're here »  
  
« Huh? » the voice had thrown him out of his daydream, suddenly. Nagi's room was a sanctuary of simplistic, artistic peace. The walls were white, but a blue line ran along it, cutting the monotony in two. The beds were simple low futon, which had Hisoka believe firmly that despite his strange blue eyes, the other teenager was Japenese. If not, then he had stuck to the traditional way. On a corner of the room was a small drawer. If one looked fast, it would fail to be noticed. Hisoka only saw it because he had been looking hard at details. A nice picture hung above the futon.  
  
A big sakura tree in bloom on a green hill against a blue sky. Hisoka knew it was done in ink on special, thick paper since his mother painted as her pasttime. It was very tasteful, pink against blue. The picture was framed with small bamboo rods tied together. He found it very calming to look at.  
  
Suddenly, he backed up against the wall, gasping, green eyes widened. Something.. he saw something in his mind. An image, so dim.. of sakura trees and a red moon… and…  
  
« Are you all right? » Brad asked, looking at him  
  
Pushing himself away from the wall, he gave out a light snort. « Yeah.. »  
  
The man with a mind on buisness let it slide. « So this is where you will sleep. Nagi said he wouldn't mind you decorating your half of the room to your tastes » he dutifully handed the message to the new roommate.  
  
« Aa » he nodded, dumping his suitcase and instrument next to the bed . « I'll do this later… I'd like some food right now » he murmured, mind swaying back to the vague image he had, a phantomatic vision, maybe an illusion.  
  
« My pretty little doll » a voice that was longing got carried by the winds towards infinity. The moon outside shone on silvery hair, reflected off and amplified like a miniature glittering star. « Come to me.. my puppet »  
  
Hisoka woke up with a light groan, sleepy green eyes scanning the room and stalling on the window. « …someone? » he murmured, blinking slowly. He couldn't see anyone, but he felt like he was being called. Pushing the blanket away, he put on a robe over his pajamas and walked out of the room, intending to go look outside. Something was tugging at him and he wanted to know what it was.  
  
Unlocking the front door, he didn't bother to lock it again. He was only stepping out for a peek, he thought.  
  
Sighting a shadow against the full moon, the teenager froze, staring with large, shining green eyes.  
  
Silence was hanging thick in the air, light wind blowing featherlight golden-brown hair sideways, brushing the pale forehead. The youth shivered, but it wasn't because of the light wind. He couldn't tell why.. but maybe he was afraid. Just… maybe.  
  
« My pretty doll » the man held out a hand. « Come, I will not break you » he promised.  
  
« W-what? » Hisoka gasped, eyes widening as the moon suddenly became as red as blood. « What's.. happening? » he panted, beath shortening. He rose a hand to clasp his forehead, finding it burning, boiling, wanting to explode.  
  
The man walked towards him, face darkened since the moonlight wouldn't shine on it. « I am surprised that you will not remember. This is of no importance. Soon enough, you will. » he paused, holding out a hand with long fingers. « Now come with me, fragile, precious puppet » he then slid those fingers along the frozen teenager's cheek.  
  
It's then that everything went dark in Hisoka's mind.  
  
Muraki lifted the mindless teenager in his arms, and hoped Farfello was having his share of fun.  
  
  
  
Nagi had been woken up when Hisoka left the room. He just thought the other teen was off to the bathroom, or wanted a midnight snack. He rapidly crashed back into sleep. In the morning though, he would be a bit alarmed to see that Hisoka's clothes were still on the chair, the door still open.  
  
Racing around the house, he wondered fearfuly what could have happened for Hisoka to leave. When he found the door unlocked, dread claimed him. Something was definitely not right.  
  
He couldn't understand why he felt like he was drowning. He had to do something.. anything! How namy hours had passed since Hisoka dissapeared? Where could he be? Quickly getting dressed, taking his keys, he stormed out of the house… and stepped on a rock, which happened to be holding down a message.  
  
He kicked the rock away, picked up the paper… and ran off after locking the door.  
  
He never noticed that Gushoshin hadn't come back from work.. and the typed papers were still in his room on the desk.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Gush had gotten out of work and taken the way back to what he could now call home.  
  
The breeze felt nice, the moonlight casting a silvery glow around everything it touched. He thought back, about his violent encounter with that Hisoka guy.. He was going to be their fifth and last member after all. He looked forward to when they would all play together. He even started running home, just so he could get there faster, sleep and go throught tomorrow. Maybe they would all play tomorrow night!  
  
As he ran, he crashed into something that suddenly fell.. or someone? Sitting up on the pavement, he shook his head to clear it. The voice he heard next never could have gotten him more awake.  
  
« What's the hurry…? »  
  
Raspy, slightly deep…. It couldn't be another! « F-Farfello..? » he looked up and instantly wished to be having a nightmare! One golen eye was peering down at him, the blade of a knife glistening in the light. « W-what-«   
  
« What am I doing…? » he took a step forward, seeing the boy trying to slide backwards. « I feel like seeing your blood… Muraki said I can » he then gave that evil toothy smile.  
  
« D-don't! I.. i.. » he gulpeda large lump, fear building up in his chest. He had always been afraid of farfeloo, but as the pale, scarred hand grabbed his shoulder, he knew for real what fear was.  
  
A cry ressounded through the still night.  
  
However, only a few dogs howling answered it.  
  
  
  
Nagi arrived at the old battlefield, out of breath, having ran all the way. His wide midnight-blue eyes searched for Hisoka, panic starting to posess him.  
  
The sun was slowly rising to the east, the circle as red as blood outlining a frail form that approached from a hill. Nagi felt like crying out Hisoka's name and running to him.. but something stopped him, froze him there. That look he had in his eyes… it wasn't the usual one. He'd never seen it before, but Nagi could tell this was bloodlust.  
  
What was even more unsettling was the katana he held in his hands.  
  
~Chapter 9 end~  
  
The Mayfly  
  
November 18th 2001 


	10. 

1 Ephemeral Green  
  
Chapter 10 - The End of the Road  
  
« D-d-don't… do it » Gushoshin stammered helplessly, squirming in the insane one's vice-like grip. Five fingers were curled up around his arm, sharp nails digging into the teenager's skin, breaking its perfection.  
  
« You were created by God » Farfello accused, raising the knife in the air.  
  
« So were you » the sandy-haired one retorted, admirably witty. He could have said anything else… anything. Because this angered the agressor to no end. He found the knife scraping against his throath, and his eyes, reddened by lack of sleep, widened as he stared at what he thoughs was death.  
  
« I really think I'll have lots of fun with you.. boy » He wouldn't kill him. Not right now. He just had to play for a while. Play. He liked that.  
  
Gush' struggled, a light whimper escaping him. Why..? why wouldn't he get to play with Brad, Schuldich, Nagi and Hisoka? He really wanted to.  
  
« You've been a really, really bad boy, you know that? » Farfello let go, suddenly dropping him to the ground, kneeling in front of him. « Poor, pitiful…. Sheep » he hissed out the last word, claw-like nails, slowly tracing the young teen's jawbone. « You're so, so afraid of me »  
  
It was awfully strange, he thought, to hear Farfello talk like that. It's as if he understood him. He didn't like it. Not at all. But would he rather be bleeding to death in an alley? Given the choice, he would endure better the present teasing. He suddenly let out a sharp cry as the white-haired man snatched his fingers away, painfully scraping against the youth's cheek, drawing a trickle of red blood that slowly, slowly slid down… and finally splattered against the collar of the white blazer.  
  
It was, he knew, the beginning of the end. Once Farfello saw blood, nothing would stop him.  
  
  
  
This, Nagi thought, is bad.  
  
What a nice, instant asessment of his current situation. He had no time to wonder just what Hisoka was doing here, or why he had that very sharp, dangerous tool in hand. He just wanted Hisoka back. This bloodthirsty being, the one approaching him with practiced battle steps was not Hisoka! It couldn't be. To make something bad even worse, a thunderstorm was coming, raindrops splaterring on the ground, launched from angry, dark clouds. Why was this situation particularly horrible?  
  
First off, footing would be absolutely zero in the mud that would be created. Second, and worst of all, he wouldn't be able to use his powers.  
  
Why? If he did use them, he was a beacon for lightning. He had absolutely no idea why, but electricity coming from the sky didn't seem fond of his powers. Maybe it was God trying to stop him from doing evil things, he once thought. Except.. he had never done anything bad, so God up there wouldn't punish him without good reason.  
  
How did he discover this? By experience. He was once hit by lightning as he attempted to shield himself from the rain. That thaught hi one thing : Better to be soaked.. than to be burnt.  
  
Returning to the present though, Nagi could only see one thing : Trouble.  
  
Hisoka had a very dangerous toy.. and he had nothing. Not even his powers. Even if he could find something to act as a sword-type weapon, he never handled such a thing. The only thing he could do was to slowly, imperceptibly step backwards…  
  
  
  
Gush cried out as he hit the wall of the hangar, where Farfello had thrown him since he needed to close the large door. The youth now bore a few bleeding scratches and it was unquestionnable that his white clothes would have to be taken to the garbage dump or handed to a high professinal for cleaning. The collar of the blazer was hopelessly stained, the pants and back dirtied by all sorts of materials from mud to cola and other things loitering the streets on which he'd been dragged.  
  
« Are you done crying? » Farfello asked, slumping down next to him, slowly driving the knife in his own fingertip.  
  
Of course the youth watched with wide eyes, terrified beyond belief. He was alone with this maniac still.. and it had been a long night out there, being dragged around, dealt numerous thin, painful wounds. He had never known a great deal of pain aside from accidently banging a knee or elbow somewhere, or tripping. Then an idea occured to him. Fighting back! But.. no, it wasn't even an option. Along with Schu, Brad and Muraki, he knew Farfello was somehow immune to pain.  
  
« I'll take that as a yes » the not quite sane man smirked before retrieving his bloodied knife.  
  
It was a nightmare, wasn't it? Gush could only hope to have somehow fallen asleep at work. If so, he wanted to wake up. He wanted to wake up NOW!  
  
But not.. it was real. The pain he was feeling told him that this was the hopelessly true reality. He dimly wondered if this was the last time he was seeing the sunrise.  
  
  
  
Nagi jumped back, evading the stab which could have doubtlessly torn his chest apart. « Hisoka! Don't! » he tried calling, hoping the other teen was remotely sane. The answer was a cruel slash which suceeded in cutting through the telekinetic's black vest. The skin beneath it was left cut, bleeding.  
  
Hisoka could feel it. Nagi's distress, his pain, the hurt he felt at being attacked. His own eyes refused to show him what was going on, mind locked away from his body. Muraki had gotten such a hold on him in a so small amount of time. There was no logical explanation as to how he made a perfect puppet out of this frail boy's body. There was no explanation as to why he was being used now.  
  
He was certain of one thing. What he was doing… whatever he was forced to do… it hurt Nagi, body and soul.  
  
Rain splattered on his face, other droplets starting to moisten his cinnamon-brown hair. Slowly but surely, Nagi was tiring. He wouldn't give up though. He wasn't much of an athlete, but his small, light body allowed him speed necessary to dodge most of the slashes and stabs. Midnight-blue eyes alert, mind racing, he suceeded in stepping out of the way of many vicious attempts.  
  
Unfortunatelty, Nagi hit weak ground and slipped just as Hisoka swung madly.  
  
A piercing wail rang through the old battlefield as the telekinetic tried to tell the world of the pain he felt, clutching his lacerated side. His bones got quite a shock, and it had reverbated throughout his ribcage as well, causing him to be slightly dizzy, disoriented.  
  
  
  
«DAMNIT!! » the angry, alarmed cry ressounded throughout the house, startling Shuldich, who was trying to eat breakfast in all tranquility. Of course as he heard the yell, tranquility flew out the window a he ran… only to collide with Brad as he turned the corner. « Uh, whazzat about, yellin, so early in the morning? » the German mumbled, trying to stop the world from spinning. « Let me wake up first »  
  
« We have absolutely no time to! You know where the old battlefield is? Go there! » the american-born man quickly ordered of him. « I don't care if you steal the neighbour's car, go there! Quick! »  
  
« But.. where are you going? » Schuldich had to ask the other man, who was trying to get a taxi on the phone.  
  
« Don't ask.. just GO already! »  
  
Rarely had the German even seen Brad this tense.. so he quickly ran out of the house after grabbing one little something from his room and…. Well, since they didn't have any neighbour, he couldn't steal any car! He did, however spot…  
  
« A Tricycle? No way » he slapped a hand on his forehead.  
  
…a few minutes later, he was pedalling as fast as he could, cramped on the tiny vehicule. One could hear him grumble something to the effect of being used… as a comic relief.  
  
  
  
Somehow, Nagi sidestepped another swing, which nicked his cheek, slicing open the fragile skin, producing one small trickle of blood. A flash of lightning blinded him then, rendering him incapable of dodging the next blow.  
  
Hisoka could only wish it was all a bad dream, but he knew better. Never before had he felt so much despair and pain. He cursed himself a thousand time for being unable to do anything but lie there, trapped in this strange worl, mind away from his body, far away…  
  
Nagi let out an ear-splitting cry as pain flared up, the katana having pierced his shoulder. He thought for sure that he would die, vision slowly blurring as he fell forward right into Hisoka's arms, knees failing him. He couldn't think about anything aside from pain.. and wonder just why this had suddenly happened.  
  
~End Chapter 10~  
  
The Mayfly  
  
November 27th, 2001/11/27 


End file.
